Sisters
by Treskttn
Summary: A series of drabbles on Raven and Argent's friendship completely unrelated from eachother. A tad OOC contains slight bbxrae
1. The Golden Crown of Awesomeness

**A/N: So there are going to be more chapters, i dont care about OOCness. **

**I dedicate this story to Dude Your Awesome8. I love you simmy. Thanks for the song!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans  
**

* * *

"Yeah, he told me that he loved me yesterday, you know?" Raven said to her best friend, Argent. Raven walked over sitting next to Argent on the couch, pulling her feet to curl up behind her on the couch. She held her tea in one hand and took a sip, passing the mug of hot chocolate over to Argent.

"That's just great, that's really, really great," Argent responded dully, rolling her eyes.

"I think I love him too, I never thought this would happen. He bought me flowers you know? Roses. Like he dried them out then gave them to me. It doesn't sound like me to care but I thought it was sweet," Raven went on, ignoring her friend's glazed over look.

Argent pretended to gag, "Yeah, that's great can we not talk about-"

"You ladies talking about me?" Beast Boy asked, sitting next to Raven and wrapping an arm around her.

"Sadly, yes, we were," Argent replied rolling her eyes, "Could you guys like, not-" Beast Boy leaned down and pressed his lips against Raven's. "- do that." Argent finished sighing.

"I love you, Raven."

"Dear, God, why does this happen to me? You guys are disgusting, you know that, right?"

Beast Boy chuckled a bit at Argent's comment.

" Jealous, Argent?"

"Not much, but if you guys are going to continue I could suggest getting a room, or playing in traffic, or flying a kite, oh no I got it, dig a ditch."

Beast Boy smiled, "You're not very nice, lighten up."

Argent raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "What was that?"

The green changeling scratched the back of his neck nervously, "hehe, nothing, I'll see ya later, Rae," then he jumped over the back of the couch and scampered out of the room.

"He's cute," Raven commented.

"Well, I bow down to you, because you are OFFICIALLY, TOTALLY more psycho than me!"

"You're cool," Raven commented in her usual monotone dripping in sarcasm as she rolled her eyes at Argent who was bowing down to her.

"And don't you forget it," Argent replied.

Raven slipped into thought about Beast Boy once more, and smiled lightly to herself.

Argent roughly shook her out of her trance, "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, WOMAN!"

Raven glared at her. "You've changed! Don't let him change you! He's too peppy and _slightly_ more normal than us! IT'S EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!"

Raven just looked at her as if she lost her marbles.

"And I brought you a present and everything!"

"A present huh?" Raven quirked a slender eyebrow.

"Yea!" Argent reached into her bag and pulled out a crown.

"What the-" Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh boy, a crown, let's all be fairy princesses in space on a unicorn down the yellow brick road that leads to Prince Charming who has a palace and glass slipper waiting for us," Raven finished unenthusiastically.

"What? No! You should know me better! It's the crown of awesomeness! Though, since you don't want it, I guess I'll just keep it." Argent slipped the piece of plastic onto her head and announced, standing on the couch triumphantly with both hands on her hips, "I AM THE QUEEN OF AWESOMENESS!"

"Dear, Azar."

"What? You don't think I'm awesome?"

"No." Raven told her. Argent deflated and her eyebrows knit together. "YOU, my friend, ARE THE GODDESS OF ALL AWESOMELY THINGS THAT ARE AWESOME, THE SANCTUARY OF AWESOMENESS!"

Argent smiled, "awwwww, really?"

Raven smirked and crossed her arms, "Don't try to turn this into some kind of 'love fest'."

Argent pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "You are the greatest friend I could ever ask for!"

Raven didn't hug back, however. "We're not friends."

Argent pulled away, "Haha, your boyfriend already pulled this stunt on me, I know we're best friends," She put her hands on her hips and glared at Raven for her attempt to steal Beast Boy's stunt that almost gave her a heart attack.

"No, we're not 'best friends either." Argent bit her bottom lip and stared at Raven incredulously.

"We're sisters. You're my sister, and I love you."

Argent pulled Raven into another hug and slipped the 'Golden Crown of Awesomeness' onto the empath's head.

"I love you too, sister."

* * *

**The golden crown of awesomeness belongs to Dude your awesome8, she made it up there for its hers.**


	2. Party Pooper

**A/n: Lol as always i cant help but feel this is me, simmy, and chico.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans  
**

* * *

Beast Boy woke up early in the morning and went to the computer. He decided that maybe he'd check his emails, scan the fan mail from all those girls, whom he's hoped, may actually dig his pointy ears. Though his girlfriend _did_ enjoy playing with him, it was always good to be wanted. And if he was going to be wanted by these girls he didn't know or plan on meeting, it was smarter to do so as his over jealous girlfriend was asleep. This was a rare moment for him because she had always been awake much earlier than him, but she was up all night, on this same computer, chatting away with her best friend, Argent.

The dark screen awoke from it's black abyss when he moved the mouse, the screen awakened and welcomed him with a bright screen. He scrunched his eyes a bit, not yet used to the brightness. But after he had gotten used to it, he was able to understand what he was seeing. It seemed to be a chat room, between Raven and Argent. He was about to close the window, but giving it one last look over he noticed something he hadn't expected to see. His name. Ok, Raven's his girlfriend. But he was clearly interested in seeing what they could possibly be talking about.

* * *

_Argent: So, Beast Boy, huh? I would of never guessed it! He just seemed sooo…. Not your type?_

_Raven: Surprised me too, but he's cute, you know._

_Argent: Uh, no I don't know._

_Raven: Meh, you're so funny -_-_

_Argent: You too. But you know, BB and I, we we're really great friends. He'll always be mine _:P

_Raven: YOUR. GOING. DOWN. He's mine, don't even joke like that!_

_Argent: Ok, ok. Geez, it was only a joke. Like, don't cut my head off!_

_Raven: You know I love you. _

_Argent: Yea sure. I have a question though, what is 'geez' anyways?_

_Raven: Uhhh… Really, Argent? Really? I thought you'd say something like "what do you put in a toaster?" and I'd reply "TOAST!" and you'd say "No, Obv. pop tarts."_

_Argent: Uhm, sure. THAT'S SOOO SOMETHING I'D SAY XD anyways, I still can't believe your going out with the grass stain. Like, he's not that funny._

_Raven: Really? I think he's REALLY funny! He's sooo cute…_

_Argent: *BARF*_

_Raven: Ok ok, haha_

_Argent: Is it possible you're getting a little less crazy?_

_Raven: Yes, he keeps me under control… more or less_

_Argent: Ok, haha, so he's normal then?_

_Raven: Surprisingly yes! He's not as crazy as we thought! And he is kinda funny! I love him, but he's a bit of a party pooper! LOL but I love him anyway!_

_Argent: Haha Hey, I have a question for you._

_Raven: Ok, watts up?_

_Argent: QUICK: WHAT DO YOU PUT IN A TOASTER?_

_Raven: TOAST_

_Argent: Nope, pop tarts and bagels, duh honey ;)_

_Raven: Of course.

* * *

_

The sleepy sorceress stirred. She woke up and rubbed her eyes, looking up at the green teen starring blankly at the screen.

"Uhm, Beast Boy? What are you doing?" she asked obviously confused. She climbed out of bed and stumbled to her desk.

"What? Uh, nothing!" He quickly x-ed out of the chat, before making sure she hadn't seen it.

"Okaaaay," she answered, confused. "You getting breakfast?" She asked heading to the door.

"Yeah, I want waff- Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, You girls think I'm a party pooper?" He asked with an accusatory finger.

She blushed, "Haha, about that. I said you were normal…"

"Rae!" he whined.

She looked around a bit and bit her bottom lip, "Well! Normally I say something along the lines of 'BB's cute' or 'Awww isn't he sweet' and she replies with 'BARF'."

"Still didn't have to call me normal…"

"Shut up and go get your stupid tofu."

Beast Boy grumbled to himself as he walked away, "Yes, dear."

She just laughed, "He's just too cute."

And somewhere, off in the distance, you could hear the faint gagging of Argent.

* * *

**Ok so once more: the line about the bagels and poptarts actually came straight from simmy, so like yea thts hers XD**


	3. mmmm biscuits

**A/n so it's 5:25am and im still not asleep -_- insomnia =/ it only brings semi good ideas at the weirdest times! If only it'd bring me sleep. so if u didnt no, this is sooo me simmy and chico ^^ lmao but dont think about that, just read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**

**Dedicated to: Simmy and chico (and of course EVERYTHING is always written with Dante665 in mind :D)  
**

* * *

Raven and Argent sat on Raven's bed, enjoying their 'sleepover' of sorts. Though, they didn't tell anyone about it because Starfire would hear and want to join. Starfire is one of Raven's closest girl friends, but this wasn't a hair styling, nail painting, mustard drinking sleepover. It was a sleepover where, well, for lack of a better word it was pretty random. They would say and/or do anything that flashed across their mind without a second thought. Yes, that is how they ended up on Raven's bed, pealing the wrappers off of jolly ranchers, Raven with her bra on the outside of her shirt, and Argent in Robin's uniform. Man, that was one awesome game of truth or dare.

"You know, if I didn't look like a traffic light, and if these bloody metal shoes weren't so damn heavy, I'd kill you," she said, savoring the flavor of the small blue candy.

"Yeah, Whatever," Raven responded, straightening out her bra.

"I know," she started, looking at the clock that read 1:23 am, "we should play a prank on Star!"

"No," Raven replied, more like she was trying to convince herself, "Star's my friend. Why don't you like her anyways?"

Argent laughed, "Is that a trick question? Well, why should I like the loud, peppy, girly, redhead? She gives me head aches. She can't even speak proper English! Though, she _does_ have that cute girly thing going on that makes most people wanna pinch her cheeks. Do you know what that does to me?" Raven shrugged. "Well, I'll tell you, it makes me wanna barf."

Raven rolled her eyes, "You're cool."

"What is that a catch phrase?"

"Maybe. So is that why you don't like Beast Boy?"

"What? Because he's 'cool'?"

"No, because he's peppy and loud?"

"That, _and_ because you two are soo sweet on each other. Which doesn't bother me much. Like, it's just gross."

Raven shoved her playfully, "Whatever. Hey I've got an idea!"

Argent popped a red candy into her mouth, "Pass." She replied deciding it was going to be something she wouldn't like.

"No, It's a good one! You should spend the day with Beast Boy! Tomorrow, that would be the day. You'd realize he's not as much as a party pooper as we had imagined, and maybe, _just maybe_, later you'd give Star a chance too."

Argent automatically scoffed at the idea. Her? With the green runt for the day? She has to _hear_ about him enough, and she could barely take that! But having to legit be with him? She was less than excited.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Raven thought briefly, then decided on repeating, "Please?"

"No."

Raven held out for a bit, then looked at her, "Pllleeeaaaaseeee?"

"Ok, fine, BUT, only because you're rockin' that bra!"

"Thank you!" She hugged her friend then giggled at the candy-filled night… eerrr, morning. At this time of night… morning, nothing needed to be 'funny', it just was.

* * *

Argent and Beast Boy sat awkwardly in the café Raven had sent them too.

"Hi," He managed to choke out, not being able to bare the silence.

"Look who speaks."

"Hardy har har."

"I'm not any more excited about this as you are."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Beast Boy responded.

Argent tried to lighten the mood a bit, "At least we get to skip Cy's breakfast. What's good with him and meat? I mean, I'm a vegetarian and I don't feel like having a freaking buffet of every single animal known to man every morning."

Beast Boy laughed, "You'd think for some one so similar and closely related to a vending machine, he'd try something new!"

Argent laughed, "Vending machine? That's a new one."

Beast Boy looked up, "wait you're a vegetarian?"

Argent nodded.

* * *

Raven sat in the living room praying quietly behind her book, "Azar, please let BB come home alive in one piece and unharmed. Don't let Argent kill him!"

Then, as if on cue, Argent and Beast Boy walked in, arms around each other laughing.

"How'd it go?" Raven asked, obviously deciding in her mind it went well.

Beast Boy stopped laughing long enough to look over at Argent and say, "You're my home skillen biscuit, Argent! Now that you're my friend, you will NEVER get rid of me."

Argent looked at him, "Then I won't try."

Raven raised an eye brow, _Oh, helll no. I'm glad they're friends, but Argent's MY best friend._

Raven got on the other side of Argent a swung an arm around her.

"Because I'm cool, I'm going to say that you're my home skilleT biscuit, because there is no such thing as a home skilleN biscuit," Argent laughed and Raven took this time to look at Beast Boy and stick her tongue out at him.

"It's so on," Raven and Beast Boy said simultaneously. The best friend war was officially on, little did Beast Boy know it, but he didn't stand a chance.


	4. Excuse me

Here we all sat. On the big, round, bed surrounded by pink. Argent leaned over a couple of times, and through giggles, she said, "A bit of a looney one, she is," but would start laughing again. I guess I was happy she and Starfire were getting along. I watched as Starfire took a long swig of before looking up with a sweet smile, and a soda mustache. Yes these are my friends, as crazy as it may seem. I just watched them, not sure what was soo funny. Then I remembered, we were high off of the night, and drunk on candy. Starfire seemed a bit odd for a moment then she bellowed out a long burp.  
I shared a glance with Argent, and as immature as it may seem, we laughed.  
"That was lady-like," I regarded.  
"Yes! I'm sure Robin would looove that!" And we were set off laughing again. I don't think Starfire really understood what she meant, but she laughed with us.

The next morning we all sat around the table, and Beast Boy winked at me from across the table. I swiftly landed a kick to his shin, and his face contorted into pain, before he looked down at his plate, and decided it would be safer not to look back up.  
Starfire had her hands held in Robin's masked ones. She leaned over, drinking a bit of soda from the straw, then turned back to Robin and burped in his face.  
Everything went silent, and Robin, seemingly embarrassed, got up and fled the room.  
Starfire turned to look at me and Argent, "I thought you had said that he would 'love that'?"  
Argent and I looked at each other before we cracked up again.  
"Duuuuuuude, that. Was. AWESOME!" Beast Boy decided, belting out a long rolling burp.  
Before it went any further, I got up and left.  
And at one point, in my room, I could have sworn Starfire caused the tower to shake.


	5. Idk what to name this

**This actually may seem a tad confusing but it also just may be an inside joke. I think its pretty understandable.**

* * *

"What about Red-X?" Argent offered to Raven.

"Mmmmm, chya he's pretty smexii…."

"Uhm, yeah. DUH! But you have a BF so don't even go there.."

"Too true. Okay, so who's sexier? Robin or Red-x… or Robin AS Red-X?"

Argent pondered for a moment. "Red-x," she decided.

Raven twirled her violet hair around her finger. "Yeah, but there HAS to be a reason Robin is nicknamed 'the boy wonder'…. AND he's also nicknamed 'Dick' so like, it kinda goes together…"

"Good point," Argent bit the inside of her cheek.

They both sighed simultaneously, "Robin AS Red-X…"

"Oh yeah, he's sexy," Beast Boy said, attempting to join the conversation.

Raven laughed, "Ok," he looked at her boyfriend, "is there something I should know about you?"

"Nah. I'm just joking. What're we talking about?"

"Guys that Argent would date so she won't be a third wheel. I told her to get a guy like you," Raven said.

"Yeah, Argent and I _were _cute together. We had a lot of fun. I remember this one time that we-"

"BEAST BOY!" Argent interrupted.

"Huh? Oh! You didn't tell her?" his eyes widened with alarm.

Argent shook her head.

"Whoa! YOU GUYS WENT OUT? WHEN? WHERE! WHO? WHY? I said a guy LIKE Beast Boy! NOT MY BEASTBOY!"

Argent sighed, "This was before he fell for a much prettier, smarter, funnier girl."

"WHO?"

"You!"

"…Oh… I take it back. I don't think you should be friends with Argent…." Raven decided.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because what if you guys end up liking each other again?"

"See, YOU shoulda been the one to tell her…" Beast Boy yelled.

"HOP OFF MY BOOBS, MAN!" Argent yelled at him.

"Ahh… I'm pretty sure I'm not on your boobs…" Beast Boy argued.

"Raven, I can promise you that I would NEVER cheat on you. Especially with Argent," Beast Boy promised.

"Yeah, he wouldn't- wait! WHY NOT?" Argent placed both hands on her hips.

"Well, I MEANT that you're her best friend!"

"NO! I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT!"

With that, Argent and Beast Boy were yelling at the same time, trying to yell over each other. They were hitting each other with every and any object within reach. After about twenty minutes Raven decided she had enough.

Raven let out a sob and held her head in her hands.

Argent and Beast Boy stopped fighting and went over to comfort her.

"Sorry, Rae. I didn't think it mattered," Argent pleaded, rubbing Raven's back.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd care," Beast Boy added.

Raven lifted her head out of her hands to show a wide smile and that she wasn't really crying.

"I don't care. You idiots! Doesn't matter to me…"

Argent and Beast Boy looked at each other. Argent was the first to speak up, "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET US FIGHT?"

Raven's smile grew wider than the Chesire cat's. "Because it was funny."

Argent and Beast Boy looked at each other and an idea popped into their minds.

"Oh," Argent started.

"Well in that case…" Beast Boy continued, grabbing a pillow from the couch. Argent did the same.

"Hehe, guys. We can talk about this…." Raven backed up.

Obviously, they could not because at that moment, Raven was pelted with pillows. Let's just say she had a rough night.

And somewhere, off in the distance, Starfire was learning the reason for the nickname "Boy Wonder_" ;)_

* * *

**hop off my boob= (translation) get off my case**


	6. Meow

Raven laid on her stomach. She was on her bed, above the covers.

"I can't believe you got a tattoo!" Argent exclaimed.

Raven's pants were around her ankles and she had an ice pack on her butt.

She just replied with a groan.

"I KNOW RIGHT?" BB yelled excitedly.

"Let me see, Rae!"

Raven removed the icepack. There, on her right butt cheek, was a small kitten.

"Is that a cat?" Argent asked confused.

"Awww…" Beast Boy swooned.

"What?" Argent asked.

Beast Boy had a wide smile on his face, "Raven that is soo sweet, I love you."

"WHAT?" Argent asked again.

"The cat is green…" He smiled once more.

Raven just groaned.

"You got a tattoo of Beast Boy? Ew, that just ruined the coolness…"

Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah, and of all places to get a tattoo of me, on your ass?"

Raven just shrugged.

"Oh, yeah," Argent started, "By the way, nice ass." Argent slapped Raven's ass and Raven gave out a yelp of pain.

"STOP IT! I'm tender!" Raven ordered.

And somewhere, off in the distance, sat a very confused tattoo artist...


	7. Text

The room was quiet. Raven and Argent sat on either side of Beast Boy. Raven's fingers were moving at the speed of light over her cell phone's keypad. After 15 minutes Beast Boy finally pried the phone out of her hands.

"Who could you possibly be texting?" He looked down at the phone and gave an annoyed sigh. "You two are texting each other?" He looks from Raven to Argent. The phone made a quick beeping noise and he looked down at it, deciding to read the text outloud. "Dear, Beast Boy," he read, "Put the bloody phone down, you idiot. Love, Argent."

Raven looked over at Argent and laughed as they fist-pounded.

"Ya' know? Just for that, you're not getting the phone back…" Beast Boy said, dropping the phone down his pants.

"Really, Beast Boy? _Really?"_ Raven asked him incredulously.

"He just wants you to shove your hand down his pants…" Argent regarded.

"She did it this morn-"

"COMING ROBIN!" Raven called, turning to leave. Argent grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Get your phone first."

Raven sighed and stuck her hand down his pants to retrieve her phone. When she got it she sat back down on the couch and continued to text Argent.


	8. STFU

**A/n This lovely installment was written by Dudeyourawesome8**

* * *

Argent sat at her apartment in her Philadelphia Eagles shirt and green matching shorts on a quiet Saturday night. She had her Toshiba laptop to keep her company, viewing the pictures and short stories Beast Boy hid from Raven, seeing it was all for her. Argent smiled, thinking of how much Beast Boy really cared about the violet haired beauty, but never had the guts to tell her. Love like this sometimes made Argent want to gag, but on the other hand, since it was her two best friends, it was at the same time cute and adorable.

Amazed by her best friend's artwork, Argent decided to save some of the pictures onto her computer file, knowing she could use it as both blackmail, and a present for Raven incase Beast Boy needed help again on deciding what to give her.

She set her laptop down on the other side of the couch and grabbed for her cup of coffee she made Hot Spot run and get her. Before she was able to take the first sip, she heard yelling getting closer and closer to her door until it busted open, showing her favorite couple barging into her house.

Argent jumped over the couch, holding onto the cup in one hand before Raven sat on her. She was so upset and into the conversation that she didn't even notice her! Argent screamed, grabbing her laptop and pulling it over the couch before Beast Boy sat on top of it. Both weren't paying attention to the other girl in the room as they kept screaming, trying to be louder than the other.

Quickly, the British girl set her things in a safe spot on the kitchen counter before walking back to face the back of the couch, placing her two pointer fingers in her mouth and blowing, sounding a loud whistle to stop Beast Boy and Raven from arguing and turned to look at her.

"Ok, you guys know I love you, but it's fucking half past ten! Why are you wearing fancy clothes, in my apartment, and most importantly, arguing? Don't you have a date to be at or something?" Argent yelled all in one breath.

Once again, Raven and Beast Boy screamed, pointing a finger at one another. Argent sighed, rubbing her forehead before coming up with an idea. Argent clapped her hands and the two larger red ones appeared, separating Raven and Beast Boy to the opposite side of the walls.

Argent kept her hands out to the side as she jumped over the couch to stand in the middle of her two best friends. "Alright, I'm going to let you guys go, but you _better_ not start another argument, understood?

Raven and Beast Boy nodded their heads and Argent let them go, having them fall on their feet to the ground.

"Now, what's the matter with you two?"

Raven and Beast Boy opened their mouths, but Argent threw her hands up, motioning them to not say another word.

"I want one person to talk first and since its ladies first," Argent looked at Raven, "Go ahead, Sister."

"Whatever happened tonight, it was all Beast Boy's fault!" Raven screamed, pointing a finger at him.

"My fault?" Beast Boy said, placing his hands on the upper part of his chest. "How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who-

"Oh, so, since I was so excited on going on the greatest date that I was able to plan, you totally go crazy on me?"

Then again, Beast Boy and Raven started shouting at the same time, yelling out words that Argent couldn't understand or didn't catch fast enough for there was too much going on.

"_Quiet!" _Argent screamed, throwing her hands to the side of her head. Raven and Beast Boy's mouth shut close once again. "Jesus Christ, how the _hell_ do I get stuck between these kinds of things?" Argent looked up at the ceiling, still having her hands on the side.

"He started it!" Raven screamed at the same exact time Beast Boy said, "She started it!"

"I don't care who fucking started it! I'm tired, my head hurts, and it's that time of the month again! I mean, just listen to you guys." Argent threw her hands back to her side, looking back and forth at her friends' faces. "I don't understand why you guys are arguing just because…whatever happened!"

"He left me back at the tower and went to the dinner himself!" Raven yelled.

"You did _what_?" Argent yelled, looking at Beast Boy with wide eyes. She grabbed the cushion sitting on her red love seat and starting waking the Changeling with it as she said, "You never forget to pick up a girl you idiot!"

"Hey!" Beast Boy said, grabbing the cushion. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" Argent snatched the small pillow back. "You're guilty!"

"Look," Beast Boy said, taking a deep breath, "I didn't forget Raven back at the tower, you got to believe me."

"Oh yeah, and why should we?" The two best friends said together, crossing their arms over their chest and leaning on one leg.

"Because; Argent, do you honestly think I would _forget_ Raven? She's all I ever think and talk about with you for crying out loud!"

"Awwww," Raven said, smiling a little as she clasps her hands together. "Really?"

"You should have seen him at that one night you make us bond," Argent mumbled, rolling his eyes. _"I hope my baby doesn't miss me! Oh, every time I think about her, my heart melts. I can't believe I met a beautiful women like her!_ I mean, it was freakin' tortured hearing him talk like that!" She turned to Beast Boy and placed a hand on his chest. "Don't get me wrong, Bro, I love you man, but you being love sick over my sister too much make me sick."

"Yeah, you're just jealous that you don't have someone like my babe," Beast Boy said, wrapping an arm around Raven's waist to pull her close.

"Ew, I'm not lesbo, you green elf!" Argent yelled before throwing the cushion that was still in her hands at Beast Boy. He laughed as it hit his head and fell to the ground. Beast Boy turned to face his girlfriend.

"So, what do you say, Rae, do you forgive me?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know how Argent telling me this means I'm suppose to forgive you, but I guess I will," Raven said. "Otherwise, well, you just don't want to see Argent angry when she's on her period."

"Angrier than she is now," Beast Boy said, turning to see Argent steaming.

"Oh yes," Argent agreed, nodding her head. "So, I'm happy that you two aren't fighting anymore and we're all best friends again," Argent said as she took both their arms and dragged them out of her apartment. "But you two love birds need to restart this beautiful night."

"Why don't you join us? It's the least we could do," Beast Boy added as they stood out in the hallway.

"No thank you! Don't you know that girls don't want to go out when they're peeing blood?" Argent then slammed the door.

"Don't say I never tried being nice to her," Beast Boy commented, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking down the hall leading to the stairs on the other side to exit the building.

"Well, why can't you be nice when she's not going crazy?"

Argent's door flew open, "I heard that!" And she shut it close again.

"She's crazy," Beast Boy said.

"And that's why we love her," Raven said, shrugging before following her boyfriend down the stairs.


	9. and the dead walk

"Beast Boy isn't stupid!" Raven argued her boyfriend's case.

Argent scoffed, "Uhm, chyea he is."

"No!"

"GUYS!" BB ran into the room wearing a large excited grin.

"What?" Raven asked, ready to show Argent _just_ how smart her boyfriend really is.

"YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I JUST BOUGHT!"

Argent smirked, "This is going to be something stupid."

"No, Beast Boy wouldn't waste his money on something stupid," Raven defended.

"Dear, God…" Argent rolled her eyes.

"Exactly!" Beast Boy remarked.

"Huh?" The two girls asked in unison.

"I bought an autographed picture of… JESUS!" He grinned waiting for the two girl to get excited.

Raven's face fell as Argent gave a gloating smile.

"Now where in hell-"

"Ah-ah-ahhh…" Beast Boy interrupted argent.

Argent sighed, "Now where in _heaven_ did you find that?"

"EBAY! I was the only bidder! What are the odds?" He jumped up and down excitedly.

"Dear Azar…" Raven replied.

"Like I said, stupid…"

"He's not stupid!" Raven argued.

"YEAH! I'm smart! I also got us tickets to see the one…. The only… the king of… well whatever he was the king of… ELVIS!"

Argent and Raven shared a look of confusion.

"He's dead?" Raven replied.

"No, he's living somewhere in Michigan, undercover," he informs then.

Argent looks up at Raven and taps her foot expectantly. Raven sighs. "Okay, he's not stupid, he has his moments… every once in awhile…"

**Chyea I no it was short. Sorry.**


	10. STFU prt2

"So, Beast Boy, if you didn't forget me back at the tower, then what really happened?"

Beast Boy stopped halfway at the stairs and placed one and in his pocket. He shrugged before turning to look at her and saying, "Well, Argent said she needed me to pick something up since she got the call saying it was ready."

Raven snorted. "Was it new tampons?"

Beast Buy laughed. "No, actually it was something for you."

Raven gasped, "For me? What would Argent want you to pick up for me?"

"Well, she helped me choose something out for you. She said it was going to take a minute to rush to the store and get it, but then the fan girls came, and people were blocking the streets and sidewalk for there was an accident, and then there was this jazz player-"

Raven stopped Beast Boy from talking by playing a hand on his mouth. "So, what was that item you got for me?"

Beast Boy took his out of his pocket to show a golden heart shaped pendent on a gold chain. Raven gasped louder than before, taking the necklace and opening the pendent to see one side of the heart a picture of her and Beast Boy and the other side with her and Argent.

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered, "This is beautiful!"

She jumped up to hug her boyfriend, and Beast Boy grabbed onto the railing to keep them from both falling. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?" Raven repeated, getting off before he slipped. "I love it!" She quickly wore the necklace and gave her boyfriend a kiss. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you, Rae," Beast Boy whispered, "Not as much as I love you." 


	11. BRICK BY BORING BRICK

**_JOSH AND ZAC FARRO... THE PARAMORE FANS WILL MISS U T-T_**

* * *

Raven looked over at her friend Argent, happy to see her so joyful. She was told there was some news, so Argent came right to the tower to say it in person. To be honest, Raven missed the days when Argent used to date Jericho. It didn't last too long, but for as long as it did, she had never seen her sister so happy. He was so sweet on her. Raven used to joke around and say it was disgusting but really, it was perfect. It was a chaste relationship, that's what made it so nice. Jericho treated her with respect and dignity.

So much better than her last boyfriend, Hotspot. Raven couldn't stand to see her with him. He took what he wanted, then dumped her. He broke her heart, and Raven's heart along with it. So when she heard Argent was dating Jericho, Raven was ecstatic. But now, here they are, and Argent is about to tell her what's new.

"So… You know how I broke up with Jericho?" Argent began, giving a small smile. Raven smiled back, thinking she would say they were getting back together.

"Yeah…" Raven urged her to go on.

"Well, then Hotspot called and-" Raven groaned. She didn't want to hear this. This wasn't good.

"You told him to fuck off?" Raven finished hopefully.

"No… We-"

"You killed him?"

"No! We're… friends now…"

"Oh good," Raven smiled and patted her friend on the back. _That could've been worse. Dodged a bullet there._

"With… benefits." Argent gave a sort of apologetic smile.

In a moment, Raven's emotions cluttered her mind. If her friend thought she'd be happy for her, she was dead wrong. Raven was confused and sad. She just looked at her friend, feeling the heart break from before already hitting her own heart.

"Friends with benefits?" Raven asked. Her friend nodded happily. "Wow. Why not just got out with him?"

"He doesn't want to go out," Argent shrugged.

"Have you lost your mind? He's not even going to respect you enough to date you?"

"That's not it."

"That is it! He's using you! He's going to break your heart! He's done it before!"

"He won't break my heart. I won't get attached."

"You won't get attached? YOU WON'T GET ATTACHED? OF COURSE YOU'LL GET ATTACHED! Do you know how intimate sex is? You're going to get attached! There's no way around it! I mean, you're already doing all he says! YOU'RE GIVING HIM EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTS!" At this point Raven's eyes were threatened by tears ready to stain her cheeks.

"NO! Raven, you're a terrible friend! You're supposed to be supportive!" Argent stood up, leaned over Raven yelling.

"ARGENT! THERE IS A FINE LINE BETWEEN WHEN YOU NEED A FRIEND, AND WHEN YOU NEED SOMEONE TO TELL IT TO YOU STRAIGHT! You just crossed that line."

"Well you're going to have to deal with it, because I'm not changing my mind."

"You're right. I will have to deal with it. And because it's my life, I'll deal with it my way." Raven walked over to the door and held it open. "Get out."

Argent stared in shock. "What?"

"Get out. I can't help you if you don't want to listen, and I'm not going to watch you get your heart broken. Leave. " Argent couldn't believe what she was seeing, but her anger and denial carried her out the door. She stood by the water and heard Raven call to her from the doorway.

"You're living in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for me to find. And it's not going to end well." Raven closed the door and she turned to see Starfire standing right behind her.

"Friend Raven? What is wrong with friend Argent?"

"Starfire, sit down. Let me tell you a little story."

So star took a seat on the couch and Raven sat next to her, beginning to tell her story.

_"Well, she lived in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find," _Raven painted a picture in Starfire's mind, of a beautiful girl named used her dark aura to animate the scene. She sat there in beautiful red dress, around a small table, set with a small play tea set. Around the table sat teddy bears, who came to life to sip tea with her.

_ "Forgotten the taste and smell, of a world that she left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong now she's ripping wings off of butterflies."_

The story turned to about a month into the future, to show the same girl being kicked out of the castle. She turned back to show one tear fall delicately down her face, then she stood with her bags and sulked away.

_ "Keep your feet on the ground, when your head's in the clouds," _Raven warned. She showed the Princess going back to her old friend, which resembled Raven. Though, her friend was dressed in her normal attire, not a princess dress. She stood there with a merciless look. She slowly began to help Argent, byripping off the dress and throwing it away. She took the tiara and broke it into two pieces, showing Argent it wasn't real, it was plastic.

_ "Go get your shovel. And we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle! Well, go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole! To bury the castle, bury the castle! Ba da b aba da ba bada!" _

_ "So one day we found her crying coiled up on the dirty ground," _Raven showed Starfire the same princess from before, only it was before she was kicked out of the castle. She was at a ball. A handsome young prince came to dance with her._ "Her prince finally came to save her, and the rest you can, figure out." _Then, just as he knelt down on one knee to propose to her, the ring disappeared. He stood back up and he waved goodbye. The clock rung as it struck twelve, and soon, everything vanished.

The princess stood there alone, crying. _"Well it was a trick and the clock struck twelve. We'll make sure, to build your house brick by boring brick or the wolves gonna blow it down. Keep your feet on the ground… When your heads in the clouds…" _The girl ran back to Raven once more. Raven happily threw the glass slipper into the hole she dug. A grave marked "Before Reality". She then continued to shove Princess Argent into the hole, and began to cover the hole.

_"Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole, To bury the castle, bury the castle! Go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole , To bury the castle, bury the castle!"_

~2 weeks later~

Argent stood at Raven's door in tears. Raven held back her own tears and took Argent into her arms. Argent sobbed and apologized and Raven just rubbed her back. There was no need for an 'I told you so'.

_"Well you built up a world of magic! Because your real life is tragic! Yea you built up a world of magic!"_

"Raven…." Argent sobbed. "How'd you know this was gonna happen? Why didn't I just listen to you?"

"If it's not real, you can't hold it in your hands… can't feel it with your heart. And I won't believe it. But if it's true, you can see it with your eyes… Oh even in the dark."

_"And that's where I want to be, yeah!" Argent finished._

_ "Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle"  
_


End file.
